This invention relates generally to pipe grooving, and more particularly concerns apparatus enabling efficiently controllable grooving of pipe walls which are rotated relative to the apparatus.
Apparatus for rotating and threading pipe is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,627. Under certain conditions it is desired that pipe ends be grooved rather than threaded, for coupling to other and likewise grooved pipe ends. There is need for improved apparatus enabling rapid, efficient and controllable grooving of pipe which is rotated in fixed position, as during threading. In this regard, prior grooving equipment lacked the unusual combinations of structure, function and results as are now afforded by the present invention.